Pansie!
by king julian
Summary: Well the inu gang is in a chat room talking about really funny random stuff. There's purple dogs ,pansies ,pitholes ,tacos ,and a lot more it's really funny and i'm bad at summeries...


**Peppers gone mad**

**Kagome: epppp**

**Sango: whatttttt**

**Miroku: huh?**

**Inuyasha: que???**

**Sango: que paso little pepper????**

**Inuyasha: WHAT! U call me a pepper??**

**Miroku: I believe it means what happened little pepper.**

**Kagome:... anyways.... epppp**

**Sango: what happened kagome?**

**Miroku: hehehehe**

**Inuyasha: what u pervert! A-hole**

**Sango: Hey dont call MY pepper an a-hole!!!!!**

**Kagome: urghhhhh**

**Inuyasha: anyways go on Kagome...**

**Miroku: WAIT!**

**Kagome: WHAT!!!**

**Miroku: I gotta pee!!**

**Sango: then go!!!**

**Kagome: yea hurry up!**

**Inuyasha: ewww**

**Sango: … r u done?**

**Miroku: nope! Im still going!**

**Inuyasha: then why r u on the computer?**

**Miroku: I brought it with me...**

**Sango: ewwww... =)**

**Kagome: So can I tell my news!!???**

**Miroku: ughhhhhh no**

**Inuyasha: why?**

**Miroku: ughhh no**

**Sango: why?**

**Miroku: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooo**

**Kagome: WHY!!!???**

**Miroku: Im taking a poo...**

**Sango: really r u kidding??**

**Miroku: yea I am... I wanna annoy Kagome... :)**

**Sango: awwww thats a cute smiley!!!**

**Inuasha: Sango u idiot! I can do the same smiley!!! :)**

**Kagome: stupid**

**Sango: =(**

**Kagome: ANYWAYS CAN I TELL U MY BIG NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sango: sure!**

**Kagome: ok I cleaned my room!**

**Sango: Me too!**

**Inuyasha: wow**

**Miroku:... I didn't**

**Kagome: when was the last time u did??**

**Miroku: a week after I moved in... which was 16 years ago...**

Pansie

Kagome: I like peanut butter

Inuyasha: wow I really cared my wish came true -saracastic**-**

Miroku: Mine did too!!!!

Sango: I like purple dogs that lick Miroku's ass

Miroku: thank u!!!!

Kagome: ewww

Inuyasha: I just bought a shirt that says "im with dumb asses"

Kagome: … even me???

Miroku: even me???

Sango: I know he meant me... :(

Inuyasha: Sango's right!! and miroku isn't!!!

Kagome: cool!!

Sango: Pirokuuuuu??

Miroku: that's not my name...

Kagome: that's not my name thats not my name thats not my... name they call me stacy they call me her they call me jane thats not my name thats not my name thats not my... name

Inuyasha: im wearing the shirt right now

Miroku: Ahhhhh!! -girly voice-

Kagome: what

Sango: I think he peed

Inuyasha: ewwwww I just peed too..

Sango: ewwww

Kagome: weirdos

Sango: I no... eeww

Kagome: sooooo what u wanna talk about???

Sango: my butt

Miroku: YESSS!!!!

Inuyasha: no

Kagome: did u guys clean up??

Sango: probably not...

Miroku: nope!

Inuyasha: guys dont clean themsevles when they pee

Sango:ewwww

Kagome: chicken butt!!!!

Sango: what???

Inuyasha: I wanna eat a chicken butt!!!!

Miroku: I wanna eat a san... nevermind...

Sango: COOL!! miroku thats great u wanna eat a san... what is that??

Kagome: I think he was gonna say ' sango's butt'

Sango: ummm ok but it better not hurt...

Inuyasha: Sango sang a song!!!

Kagome: sango u sang a song??

Miroku: a song for me... :)

Sango: ummmm ok sure!!!

Inuyasha: I like pansies!!!

Miroku: me too

Kagome: me 3

Sango: I dont

Kagome: y not?

Inuyasha: yea pansie r pretty

Miroku: yea they r lovely

Sango: a pansie spit in my eye... it hurt...

Kagome:how can a pansie spit in ur eye??

Sango: or it peed..

Miroku:ewww I peed again

Sango: did u change ur boxers??

Miroku: I wear diapers...

Inuyasha: really...

Miroku: .ewww no I wear boxers Sango has seen them before havent u!

Sango: ewwww we arent going out!!!

Miroku: but still!!!

Sango: yea they have butterflies on them … they scare me

Kagome: Im back!!!!

Inuyasha: from where??

Kagome: my pit hole...

Sango: u mean armpit???

Miroku: no a pit hole is where the guys puts his... nevermind

Kagome: ewwwwww noooooo!!!!!!! its where my bed is...

Inuyasha: when we do it were gonna be in my bed...

Kagome: we arent going out... but ok!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: ewww hey y dont we ever answer each other's questions????

Miroku: bcuz I dont feel lick it

Inuyasha: lick it???

Kagome: pervert...

Sango: ok sure!!!

Miroku: REALLY!!!

Sango: sure what do I lick???

Miroku: come to my house and ill show...

Kagome: noooooooooo sango!!!! dont or youll get raped!!!

Inuyasha: I bet she will

Sango: its not rape if u lick it

Miroku: u mean like???

Sango: both

Kagome: ewww pervert!!

Inuyasha: that gross

Sango: well im gonna go!!!

Miroku: to my house???

Sango: yup!!!!

Kagome: bye Sango!!! ill see u in court after u get raped...

Inuyasha: bye... eww I peed again...

ipod

Kagome: I got an ipod

Inuyasha: which generation?? I have the 2

Kagome: 3!!

Miroku: I have the first...

Sango: I have the fourth!!!

Kagome: they arent selling the fourth yet!!!

Sango: for me they r!!!

Inuyasha: y u...

Sango: cuz my dad makes them!!!

Miroku: really...

Sango: nope!!! my uncle but still anyways I like butts!!!

Miroku: mine??

Kagome: ewww

Inuyasha: gross

Sango: yea urs I guess!!!

Kagome: so what r yall doing???

Sango: im at school!!!!

Kagome: me too!!!

Inuyasha: arent we all...

Miroku: im not I skipped

Inuyasha: u were in first period!!!

Miroku: but I went to the bathroom and its taking awhile...

Sango: what period is it???

Kagome: seventh

Inuyasha: nice to know u dont know ur periods...

Sango: I do I get mine on the first week of the month!!!

Miroku: nice to no...

Sango: yea!!! I am smart!!

Inuyasha: not that period...

Kagome: I get mine on the last week of the month!!!

Inuyasha: ewww stop it!!

Miroku: I get mine in the middle of the month!!!!

Sango: -whispers- u have a period??

Inuyasha: NO HE DOESNT!!!!

Miroku: yea I dont lucky me!!!

Kagome: dont be rude!!!

Miroku: whatever!!!!

Sango: did the bell just ring???

Kagome: no it was the tacos!!

Inuyasha: I want tacos!!!!

Miroku: me too can u bring them in the boys bathroom!!!!!???

Sango: no they r mine!!!

Kagome: sango there is no tacos it was the bell...

Sango so u lied to me...

Kagome: yea I did...

Miroku: … no tacos... :(

Inuyasha: :'(

Kagome: ill make u tacos!!! … well not miroku...

Inuyasha: yay!!

Sango: I wanna go home!!!

Kagome: then go!!

Sango: ok bye!

Inuyasha: tacos?

Miroku: sango will u make me tacos??

Sango: yea!!!

Kagome: careful she might burn the house down...

Inuyasha: tacos?

Sango: I will not!!

Miroku: I want tacos!!

Inuyasha: tacos :'(

Kagome: ok im gonna make u ur tacos now!!!

Sango: bye

**jump over the cliff**

**Sango: heyo**

**Kagome: what**

**Inuyasha: im bored**

**Kagome: Sango whats ur favoeite colour**

**Sango: pink**

**Inuyasha: mines red**

**Kagome: I didnt ask u**

**Miroku: PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kagome: I didnt ask u!!!!!!**

**Sango: y do u ask?**

**Kagome: when u die ill give u pink flowers**

**Sango: when am I gonna die**

**Kagome: after u rape Miroku**

**Sango: im not gonna**

**Miroku: y not!**

**Inuyasha: this is gross and it wouldnt be rape if u like it**

**Miroku: lick ...lick real good**

**Kagome: ewwww**

**Inuyasha: gross!**


End file.
